Silent Screams
by seastar529
Summary: *Companion to Movie Night* Two Barians knew that Vector was having a hard time, one of them wanted to help but couldn't. Now he's just happy that Vector had someone to talk to.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Zexal

This is a companion to Movie Night. . . Another story of mine.

* * *

Vector wasn't completely silent when it came to his nightmares, even if that was what he believed. At night Iris who was in the room right next to him, since no one else would take that spot, would hear him thrashing and mumbling, groaning and his bed squeaking. But there were no actual screams. It was a sad and almost silent thing, but it was there every night. On occasion there was a really bad night in which Vector started to throw things, which alerted the only other person within hearing distance that was also a light sleeper; Nasch.

On the occasional night where Vector begins to throw things, Nasch would walk down the hall until he got to Vector's room. He stood there for a few minutes, raises his arm to knock, before walking away because Vector quiets down.

Iris wondered why the kind king would turn away even if Vector calmed down a little bit. If it were any other Barian, Nasch would barge through the door anyway and confront the man on the nightmare he just had. But not Vector, which Iris thought, was really mean. So she confronted him.

"Its not that I don't want to go in Iris, because I do want to help." Nasch sighed combing his hair with his hand. "Vector is the type of person who will refuse any help I offer because it came from me. He hates my guts Iris, and the war did not help any." He put down the glass of milk he had poured for her. It didn't seem like they were going back to sleep anytime soon. "After the war I was hoping to bury the hatchet with him, he is one of my comrades no matter what he thinks."

"So why didn't you?" Iris questioned, "He lives with you, why can't you go up to him and make up?"

Nasch smiled a little and kissed her forehead, "I wish I could, but he has made it clear he holds the grudge close. If I try to talk to him now I might make him angrier. And I don't want a repeat of that war." He paused, "Or get a hatchet buried in _me_."

"That's silly." Iris said before taking a sip of her milk.

Nasch shrugged, "It is what it is."

"I heard him once." Iris muttered, "He only spoke once in all the times he had nightmares."

"What did he say?" the leader of the Barians leaned forward.

"He said 'Momma! Papa! Please gods, no!'" Iris took another sip of her milk. "After that he was silent."

"I never heard that."

Iris looked up, "I was only checking on him. It was the first time he was having a nightmare and I went into his room when he wouldn't answer me. He whispered those words in our old tongue. I tried to wake him up but he slapped me to the side in his sleep."

Nasch's hands clenched a little at the thought of her getting hurt but he knew he could do nothing about it now.

Iris leaned back in her chair, "What do we do my lord? We can't just let this keep going; I really want to help Vector."

Nasch hummed, "I don't think there's anything we can do, except maybe sick Yuma on him." No one can resist Yuma, not even cold-hearted Vector. "But that's a little extreme even for us."

Iris frowned but in the end they couldn't think of anything that wouldn't make Vector close up and/or try to kill them.

* * *

They were out in the mall because Iris had gotten really good grades during the past few months. Now Nasch wasn't one to bribe little kids or anything, but Iris was really out of touch with this world so for her to be doing so well meant it was time for a little reward.

Nasch got her a cute little teddy bear and some clothes when she tilted her head to the side and started running in a random direction. Confused the Barian Emperor ran after her, trying hard not to lose her in a large crowd.

When he caught up with her she was fishing out her allowance money from her pocket and she had a few movies in her hand. Next to her was a clearance bin with many movies, so Nasch could figure out where she got them.

"You shouldn't have run away." He scolded as he went through the pile quickly. Most of them were things he expected her to watch; princess, pony, romance, princess, princess, puppies, duel monsters, bloody murder, princess, princess-

"I think you picked this up by mistake." Nasch tried to put it back by Iris grabbed at it. "Iris."

"I really want to see a scary movie my lord." She pouted, "Please, oh, please let me see one." Her eyes went impossibly large and teary.

The emperor sighed a little bit and looked at the movies; they were all a dollar each. "Alright but you can only have five movies. Pick wisely."

Laughing happily she picked three princess movies, the puppy movie, and the scary movie. Running to the front desk she paid for them with part of her allowance. And that was when Nasch decided he was done shopping.

* * *

After Vector and Iris came back from the kitchen Nasch could tell something was different. He had figured out during the movie, and the rain of popcorn, what Iris' true plan had been. He was stuck between impressed and annoyed at the little girl's plan. He needed to talk to Vector about what he was teaching the younger generation.

Nasch decided not to ask, not yet. Vector may trust Iris now but he hated what the other emperors were. No matter what Nasch wanted to say to his old enemy, he couldn't do it just yet. Soon though. For now he was just happy that, by the signal Iris had given him, Vector was doing better. That was enough.

* * *

**Well, there it is. What did you guys think?**

**Review please!**


End file.
